Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology allows digital data to be transmitted over telephone lines. DSL service can be delivered simultaneously with wired telephone service on the same telephone line (e.g., over standard copper pair facilities) since DSL typically uses higher frequency bands for data transmission. Although it is becoming increasingly popular to transmit data using high-bandwidth fiber-optic cable, installation of these fiber-optic cables is extremely cumbersome and expensive. Because DSL service may be employed over existing copper-based cables, DSL is still widely used and advancements in DSL technologies continue to persist. However, testing copper-based cables remains a challenge.
Technicians are not typically able to identify and repair copper-related impairments on their own, and often rely on a copper expert. This process is often drawn-out and inefficient. For example, an inexperienced technician will call a copper expert as soon as he or she is unable to find a fix, even without being entirely sure a copper pair is faulty, extending repair times and increasing usage of resources. Furthermore, current methods do not look at a cable pair under test to determine what the overall condition of the pair is nor do they provide recommendations to remedy the problem or provide a fix.